x-men once a upon time: janie and storm mother and daughterxaveirstorm
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: storm and her Janie fall ill after being part for way too long xaveir and killian worry will they save storm and Janie and there is a old and new villans and friends will they fight or will Janie storm be unble find out on once upon a time x men pairs rumple belle rouge gambit storm Xavier older killian and emma and younger killian and Janie friendship hurt pain love adventure
1. Chapter 1

X-men once upon a time: Janie and storm mother and daughter Xavier loves storm

Episode 1 storm and Janie's connection makes them both sick rumple and bell worried for their daughter s Xavier tells storm his feeling while she in a comma

Storm was walking around the garden with Xavier when suddenly she became light head and dizzy drowsy sleepy tried heavy eyed blurred vision Xavier notice and said storm are you alright storm turned her head and said yes professor I am fine just tried that all meanwhile in story Brooke

Janie was that the docks when she felt the same way she thought me and momma storm have be part to longer I knew this would happen but they instead I couldn't say know Kilian said janie you ok you look like your about to faint janie said yeah Kilian I am fine just tried Kilian said let's get you home then janie nodded meanwhile with storm they had the house to themselves everybody was out that day Xavier said are sure you're alright I can take to the infirmary if you want and check out storm said I am fine yawns I'm fine Xavier I am just tried that all then she started to get woozy she fall backward Xavier said I got you she fall back into his arms he said you're not fine you have to tell me whats going on she said its janie we've been part for far too long I need touch her she suddenly get really she gets up and loses her balance he said storm why don't you let me take you to the infirmary you can rest there she said no Xavier I need to be in my room in case I don't wake up and I am in a coma Xavier said ok I will be right beside you ok she said ok thank you I can't stand any longer he put his arms round her waist pulled her on his lap and held her to her room she said stay like this I feel comfortable same thing happen to janie next morning jubilee said hey guys look at professor x and storm scot said what the heck happen meanwhile with janie Ingrid said what the heck happen Kilian said don't ask ok snow said she not waking up why isn't she waking up Kilian said cause she in a coma and sick rumple said how do we cure her Kilian said Emma call professor Charles Xavier emma said ok I will she dialed the number charles answered it hello yes were all on the and he said to them I will explain in the black bird meanwhile in the black bird he said storm I love you if you love me squeez my hand she squeezed his hand he knew then she loved and him and he loved her, sneakpeek all: what she a dark one too

End of episode 1 I hope you enjoy this episode please review I don't own x men or once upon a time just janie and her kids and sibiling not the winx or any other animated show


	2. Chapter 2

X-men once upon time: Janie and storm mother and daughter Xavier loves storm

Episode 2 storm and janie wake up from their coma put gets worse zelena and Regina's mother Cora returns Cora has a sister and its faragonda all family plus Tara Duncan come together plus Neal's return

Rumple said so when is this guy coming any how MS swan Emma said soon prossfer x is my mutant teacher and storm is my friend I am glad he woke up from his coma meanwhile in Kilian and Janie's room Kilian said janie please wake up love please then Ingrid said Kilian she not going to wake up then something amazing happen Janie's eyes fluttered open and she said morning everyone belle ran outside and she said Janie's awake they all run inside meanwhile on the black bird Xavier said please wake up storm please then storm eyes opened and storm said hello love sorry I worried you Xavier said don't be jean said worry Emma frost said let's go and then walked out the black while Xavier carried storm in his lap Emma said Charles I am so glad to see you meet rumple belle Kilian and his son Kilian my son henry my mom and dad princes charming which his name his Charles too snow white regina and ruby robin and Rollin and zelena regina sister Xavier said I am prossfer Charles Xavier this is storm Emma frost jean grey scot summers gambit janie other lover jubilee and beast but his name is hank and then wolverine walked out and he said I am wolverine where from why do you have fairytale names Mary marget said well were from the enchanted forest but we live here in story Brooke then Kilian walked with janie storm saw janie jump down started runny toward her and touch with a kiss but it didn't work they were all shocked then janie said oh no mother faragonda said where is she janie said where who mother faragonda said Cora and Ingrid and Neal Cora and Neal said right here then Serena appeared said leave them alone then all family showed up end of episode two hey guys sorry this chapter was short write block but big present on the other fanfic wish me luck bye I don't own any characters of any of the animated shows I am using or x men or once upon time


End file.
